Collect baseline data on approximately 100 foster family homes within the Inland Counties Regional Center Area, with individual subjects numbering 270-300 mentally retarded children, 125 foster parents, and 15 caseworkers. The final objective of this study is to ascertain the factors in foster family care which bear upon the social, intellectual, and physical development and behavior of retarded children.